The Double Cross
by Cyberwing
Summary: There is something in Eleanor, something evil. From what she said before, it seemed as if the One Ring had taken over her body. Now, Legolas must stop her before she goes on a killing spree and become unstopable, before she return to the hands of Sauron.
1. prolog:The lamest way to die

This is my first Lotr fanfic so I am still testing here and there _^.  As everyone know, I am a very poor girl therefore there is no way I can actually own something as sophisticated as Lotr.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The Double Cross-Chapter 1

_12:58am__British Columbia__, __Canada___

            Damn she hated the cold, especially in the middle of nowhere during winter.  She can never comprehend why her client would actually wants to see her.  Usually she just gives the object requested to her agent- Bilbo.  Then, all she needed is to wait for the cash to be transferred into her bank account with him taking some percentage of it as commission.  After that, end of contract, the client and her will go their separate ways.  However, this time it is different.  The client specifically requested that the item is to be transferred by her personally and is to meet him in the middle of the suspension bridge at Hell's Gate at one o'clock in the morning.

The coldness is not what is bothering her; it was the lack of people and the darkness.  The only light that illuminates her surroundings is the headlights of her BMW and the suspension bridge is what keeps her from falling into the rapid water beneath her.  She lounged against her car, putting the heavy box on the ground with a thud.

The box was the key object for the transaction between her and the client, besides money, that is.  It was a hard box with carvings that would put even the most gifted carpenter to shame.  Despite the ages of the box, the designs of the dragon and landscapes behind it can be seen clearly.  Archeologists have found it at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean.  Its years have yet to be determined, but it seems like they will never get their chance to.

She looked at her watch, it was one o'clock already and her client has yet to shown his or her face.  She shrugged and got up, she was about to pick up the box when something startled her.

"Eleanor, you are as beautiful as always."

The girl-Eleanor swirled around and saw a faint shadow at the end of the bridge.  Even though she didn't see his face, she can always recognize his voice.

"What are you doing here, Kelvin." Eleanor hissed.  "You should know by now that taking the 'requested' from other Get Backers violates the rules of the game."

Kelvin came out from the shadows and walked toward her.  He still has that deep ocean blue eyes that used to able to drown her with and that muscular, masculine body that makes all the girls around him to want to be in his arms forever.  However, she was not that credulous, naïve, fifteen years old girl anymore.  Not after what he did.

He pointed his revolver at her as he saw her reaching her weapon that was clipped on her back.  "That wouldn't be a good choice, my dear friend.  Now give me the box."

"You will be shunned by other for the rest of your life if you do that."  Eleanor stated as Kelvin came closer and closer to her.

He was so close to Eleanor that she could feel his warm breathe on her cheek.  Pointing the gun at her chest, he said with amusement.  "I am surprised that you still care so much about me.  As for your concern, you will never live to tell about it.  Therefore I don't have to worry about a thing.  Now give me the box."

"And what if I say no…"

Eleanor kicked into action.  She pressed hard onto the gun to make it point to the ground as she quickly made the clip to slide out of the gun.  Kelvin reacted by giving a low hook kick, aiming for her legs.  She swiftly did a cartwheel to prevent herself from falling and to distant herself from him.

However, by that time, Kelvin had already placed the box on his shoulder.  He gave a little wave before he started to walk away.  It was his force of habit to give a wave after he successfully accomplished something.  Before, she thought that it was cool, but now it meant nothing except a mock.  How infuriating.

"No, you don't." Eleanor ran up to him and tries to grab his shoulder but he countered it effortlessly.  They both know that she is grasping straws.  Kelvin always get what he wants, women, money, everything.  Never had she win against him, she was always the first one to give in.

But Eleanor refused to give up.  Not this time.  Not ever.

She kicked him between his legs and knocked the box out of his grip.  Kelvin was crouching in pain.  Guess that'll keep him down for awhile, not like she cared about whether he would be able to carry on with his 'conquest' or not anyway.

Eleanor took a stung-gun out of her backpack.  She bent down and was about to give him a zap, Kelvin gave a hard blow at her stomach.  She went limp as the air was forcefully knocked out of her.  The stung gun fell onto the metal floor.

Kelvin picked both her and the box up.  He looked at the girl in his arm.  Her long black hair was pulled into a braid on the back.  She looked like a typical Chinese, except now there is this feeling of stillness and maturity which she lacked before he left.  After what they had been through, guess this is the most comfortable demise he can give her.  She is a threat, as she became more and more professional.  He cannot afford her being in his way of getting money. He threw the box off the bridge, carrying her across his arms; he hesitated.  He shook his head, this has to be done.  There is no turning back.  If she ever make it out of here, he can kiss his life and career goodbye.

He held her above the river.  "I hope you can understand."

**He let go.**

Eleanor's eyes snapped open; it took her a second before she realized what was happening.  Of course!  He wanted to get rid of me because I am one of his competitors.  She reached for something on her back.  If she is going down, well, he is coming down with her whether he likes it or not.

Kelvin was waiting to hear the second splash to indicate Eleanor indeed fell into the river.  Even if she is awake during her fall, she would not be able to prevent herself from dying.  Hell's Gate didn't get its name for nothing, it is the part of the Fraser River where the rocks known to be the sharpest and whirlpools to be big and powerful.

Something shiny came up from beneath and before he can react, it wrapped itself around his neck, strangling him and yanking him off the bridge.

It was whip.

During his fall, he finally heard the splash sound he wanted.  It was just that he was also falling himself.

Kelvin plunged into the water and darkness consumed him.  Hell's Gate had finally regained its silence again.  Nothing had indicated the battle before had ever taken place.  The gentle humming from the BMW engine and the bright lights shining from its headlights were the only prove of the existence which those two left behind.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

This is the prolog of the story; I hope you'll enjoy it..  Please review so I know what you think about it.


	2. Crazy Rapist on the roll

Author Notes: This is my first Lotr fanfic so I am still testing here and there _^.  As everyone know, I am a very poor girl therefore there is no way I can actually own something as sophisticated as Lotr.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The Double Cross Chapter 2

_Nighttime, __Northern Mirkwood_

          Legolas Greenleaf stood on his balcony, looking down at the garden beneath him.  The night air was cool and had a nice scent of the forest.  He sighed wearily as he was about leave this wonderful place, his home.  Soon, he'll be heading toward Rivendell where a great assembly will be taking place.  In it, different people from different races will be joining.  Middle Earth will never be the same based on the decisions made.  He as the son of the King of Northern Mirkwood, Thranduil will be participating; acting both as the representative and as well as the messenger for his father.  However, no matter how many times he traveled, he still dreads the feeling of leaving here.  He turned around and began to enter his room.  Moonlight poured into the room, giving his room a silvery touch.  Although Elves don't need rest, laying on his bed helps him to calm down, to concentrate and to get prepare for upcoming events.

          Legolas took off his shirt, letting the moon shine on him.  He had a habit of not wearing anything on top during his sleep because he likes the feeling of the wind blowing on him.  It felt as if the wind is hugging and comforting him, giving him a sense of peace.  He laid on his bed, listening to the wind gently blowing.  After putting his hands at the back of his head, Legolas slowly drifted off to sleep.

          It was the slight difference in the air that woke him in the first place.  His intuition kicked in and moved out of the way before an unknown object hit the end of his bed.  He sat up on his bed, gripping his knife that lay on his desk tightly, he observed.  The moon no longer illuminated the room.  From what he could see, it looked like a wooden box with some kind of cravings on it.  He first considered the possibility of it having something to do with the Dark Lord but dismissed it since His men can never make it through the Mirkwood without being noticed,-not to mention himself also.  Now on full alert, Legolas moved toward the weird object.

**BANG!!**

          Something heavy collided hard with his body, forcefully and successfully pinned him onto his bed.  From the dark, he can see that it was a female body, a soaking wet female body to be exact.  The woman was moaning and groaning and was shaking her head to try to be more awake.  She was wearing something that resembles a coat; it was made some kind of shiny, smooth fabric that had a powerful smell.  She got something on her hand…a whip!

          Not giving the woman anytime to be sober, Legolas pushed her off from him and flipped her beneath him.  He twisted her wrist forcing her to let go of her weapon.  Cutting off the straps of the backpack on her back; he threw the pack out of the balcony.  Who knows what she put in her bag, he is definitely not taking any chance for her to get anything out of it.  Not until he determine whether she is a friend of foe.

          "What the hell!!" the woman exclaimed in pain.  From the sound of her voice, Legolas knew that if he immobilizes her quickly, he would lose his moment.  However, the woman was not weak either.  She got out of his hold before he could stop her.  They were struggling now, with the woman trying to get the crazy 'rapist' off from her and with Legolas trying to immobilize her.  They were in a tacit competition and both of them refuse to lose.

Legolas knew he can talk to her now, and then decide what to do with her.  However, his ego refused him to do so.  He will win the competition first; then talk to her after she has lost.  They were rolling on the bed now, fighting like a child.  They kicked the box off the bed, it hit the floor so loud that it probably even woke up the dead.  But the two people responsible took no notice of it.

"Prince Legolas!!"

Someone had kicked open the door, lights flow into the room.

Legolas and the woman froze at the verge of trying to kill each other.

**Silence…**

Both turned their heads toward the open doorway unconsciously.  There were at least twelve Royal Guards standing there.  Each of them had their mouth opened in a surprise 'O', looking extremely ludicrous.  Even so, he could not comprehend the reason for making that expression.

Legolas turned back to his own situation.  He had her pinned down onto his bed.  With his legs intertwined with hers, he prevented any chance of himself getting kicked.  The woman had lost her ability to move anymore, except her hands, that is.  Now, in the light, Legolas took a good look at the woman in front of him for the first time.

The coat the woman wore was now torn apart, revealing her undergarment.  Her braided black hair looked as if a tornado had blown through it.  Her hands were gripping his shoulder tightly as if her life was depended on it, which is true to some extend.  She was panting hard from all the struggle and wrestling she went through.  He, himself was not much better, his chest had been punched and scratched by her for several times and faint colours of red were starting to appear on his chest.  Her wet body had smudged water droplets onto his body and onto his hair, giving him a sweaty look.

          Then it clicked.

          Just when the situation couldn't get any worse, King Thranduil decided that exact moment to step into Legolas' room.

          "What is going...!" The King looked at Logolas with a blank expression for a moment, blinking and rubbing his eyes to confirm it is really his son.  After convincing himself that he really is his son, he calmly signaled the Royal Guards to exit.  King Thranduil gave a look to Legolas before closing the door gently behind him.

          Damn.

          "Excuse me, but can you get off me?"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

This is the end of the first chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it.  Please humor me and review so I know what you think about it!!


	3. The Call of a Mission

Same declaimers apply throughout the story; I own nothing except my original characters like Kevin or Eleanor.  Thanks you for reviewing my story!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The Double Cross Chapter 3

            "How can you do this to me!" Legolas exclaimed, trying to keep himself sane, swearing to himself that he will never again fight with a woman!  He will never be able to pull something like this off.  Rumors should be flying around by now.  He can even picture the headlines: "Prince Legolas 'attacked' a mortal woman due to the lack of control over his hormones."; "Prince Legolas, who showed no interest in any woman, brought a mortal woman into his chamber and they were about to…when the guards came in."; etc.  Hell, explaining would do no good in these kinds of situations.

            The woman, who was the one to blame, blinked a few times and shrugged, giving him the 'I have no idea what the hell you are talking about and I am not about to find out' look.  She continued to explore his chamber, paying no attention whatsoever to the owner of the room.  For a prince, this is one empty chamber.  There was only a bed on her right; the blanket was on the floor due to their brawl.  At the left of the bed, there was a door leading to the balcony.  There was no other furniture in the room.  Some prince she thought sadly, pitying him.  No wonder he has such a screwed up personality.  It must be because his father's lack of love and recognition for him, even though he's a prince.  Woe to him.

            Legolas pointed accusingly at her, "you!  What did I ever do to you?  I can forgive you for not being able to control you feelings over me and therefore wanting to see me at this particular time.  However, you simply cannot enter my room dressed in those indecent clothes!".

            The lady turned around and narrowed her eyes as Legolas kept rambling on.  Stay calm, stay calm.  He must be a little mentally unbalanced, he has to be.  Looking at his empty room practically told her the whole story.  Due to the ignorance of his father, he become an introvert and has bad tempers.  She must forgive him, damn, suddenly she felt like she's the nicest person in the world or something.

Looking at herself, it wasn't as if she is naked or anything.  Sure the zipper of her coat came undone, but 'whose' fault is it in the first place she wondered.  Inside, she wore a navy blue tank-top, showing her bellybutton.  Her pants didn't seem to be in bad shape despite of the fighting; only a little wrinkles here and there.  How it is 'indecent' was beyond her.  Well maybe it's because she is not wearing any clothes of any brand, stupid royal people.  But hell, why does she need to put up with it in the first place, it wasn't even her fault that he was demented.

            She walked towards the door and turned the knob when Legolas placed his hand against the door.  "Don't you dare exit this room until you tell me how you can come in here without me knowing."

            "Fuck off!!" the woman screamed.  Legolas rolled his eyes, another topic for gossiping coming right up.  "Don't you 'you you' me all the time mister.  I have name and it's Eleanor, Eleanor Chan."

            "Eleanor Chan," Legolas sneered, "I have never even heard of it.  Where are you from and what is your business here in my room at this hour and all wet too."

            "If I knew, I wouldn't even be in here.  I was fighting, and then I was thrown off the bridge.  So here I am all wet and soggy and only about to be raped by some mentally crazy person who started to yell at me!"

            Legolas was about to talk back when a bizarre noise stopped him.

**Ring~~~**

            The cell phone!!

            Eleanor reached to her back when she realized that her bag wasn't there.  She ran out to the balcony when she realized it was where the sound was coming from.  Where? Where is the damn cell phone!

            "Looking for this?" Legolas said lifting her backpack up with his left hand.  Eleanor snatched the bag from him and dumped all the stuff out of her bag.  Legolas was awed with things he has never seen before: different boxes that vary in different sizes and objects that resembled a cylinder shape (mascara, lipstick, make-ups).  Eleanor picked up a glowing rectangular box; it seemed to him that it is the object that projects that ringing noise.

            "Hello?"

            "Eleanor, I am glad you made it out alright."  It was said with a touch of humor and it belonged to a voice that Eleanor so familiar to her that she never can and never will forget.  But it is impossible right?

            "Bilbo?"           

            "I am phoning to give you your next assignment."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Please review~~ _^


	4. Broken Bonds

Same declaimers apply throughout the story; I own nothing except my original characters like Kevin or Eleanor.  I want to thank PoppySeed, Kat Heiman, Renze, CocoBeans, Hisui Shirou, Melissa for reviewing my story!  It really motivates me to continue writing. ;p

For conveniences, italics are used to represent thoughts of an individual characters. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The Double Cross –Chapter 4

          "I am phoning to give you your next assignment."

          "What?!" Eleanor exclaimed, as she opened her laptop.  After using her right chin and shoulder to secure her cell phone, Eleanor began typing frantically on the keyboard with two of her hands. "What the hell is going on?  What is this place? What am I doing here?  Why didn't my client show up?  And…"

          "You didn't expect me to fall for that did you?  Don't bother tracking me down Eleanor."  Bilbo said calmly as Eleanor stuck out her tongue.  Damn, she hated the way how he is always able to read her mind.  What was that all about anyway?  Staying quiet, she listened as he continue, "You will be wasting your effort.  You lack sophisticated equipments to perform tracking of any kind, not to mention that Middle Earth will never be able to provide enough resources for you."

          Eleanor felt something nagging at the back of her brain, but when she tried to grasp it, it was gone.  She had heard the term 'Middle Earth' before but couldn't recall where.  Giving up in frustration, she snapped, "Is this what this is all about?  To tell me that it sucks to be me and that you are better than me in every way?  Boy, I'll take that as a compliment.  I mean after all, I am the one that pay your commission after each assignment."

          "Eleanor, while you got your laptop going, I'll send over the details of your new assignment."

_Great, he even ignores me now._

          Legolas was more curious than ever, he barely paid attention to the on-going conversation Eleanor is having.  All the items on the floor were things he has never seen before.  He was moving Eleanor's things around, opening and turning everything he had his hands on.  This ended up spilling all her expensive makeup all over the ground.  He ignored the mess and picked up a small metal black box.

          "Hold on." Eleanor said, pressing the cell phone on her chest.  "Watch it!  Don't you dare touch my stuffs.  Go back into your room."  To reinforce her speech, she pointed her index finger to Legolas then to the balcony door which leads to his chamber.  Hell no is she going to let him touch her gun, who knows what he would do with it.  Due to 'someone', the whip is not in her possession anymore.  This left her with her gun.

          Legolas, who had finished his exploration, stood up coolly and went inside.  He slammed the balcony door behind him.  Eleanor shook her head and continued with her conversation.

          Eleanor waited as the loading bar moved quickly from the left to right.  It wasn't long before Bilbo finished transferring the data.  Opening the transferred folder, she waited for her next set of instructions.

          "This is the map for the world you are in now.  Right now, you are in Mirkwood."  She watched as Bilbo had taken over her computer by using the networking system between them.  On the screen, the place called Mirkwood was circled with black lines.  The line slowing moved to the left, moving toward and past the Misty Mountains.  Then an arrow pointed to a place called Rivendell.  Bilbo continued, "It doesn't matter how you do it.  You must transfer the box to Rivendell in its perfect condition.  Further instructions will be given to you once you got there. However there will be people heading to stop you.  They will kill you in order to retrieve the box.  Guard the box with you life and do whatever it takes to transport the box safely there; even if it means that you have to kill those people in return.  Further instructions will be given to you once you reach Rivendell."

          "What kinds of people will be in the way?"

          "I am afraid that I cannot tell you." Bilbo said solemnly, "if I tell you now, things might not turn out as it should've been."

          "Should have been?" Eleanor laughed. "And if I say that I don't want to do it?"

          "You have no choice." Bilbo said in a cold voice.  "If you refuse to do it, that means that you are useless and can be disposed at anytime."

          "…And you can guarantee my safe return to my own world once I delivered the box?"

          Silence.

          "Do I look suicidal to you?  You planned all this didn't you?  For some unknown reason, you deceived me into stealing that box from the museum.  Then you made me go to Hell's Gate to wait for my client, only to end up fighting with Kelvin and then arriving here.  I bet you leaked information about my whereabouts to him too.  What's in it for you?!"

          Bilbo chuckled, "this assignment is different from others.  This is no longer a 'once done then no strings attached' deal.  In order for you to return, you must make your own decisions and your life will be affected greatly by it.  Whether you can return or not completely depends on the judgments you make in this assignment.  Eleanor are you getting all this?"

          "Do I seem to have a choice?" Eleanor said bitterly, "you set me up damnit.  You know I will refuse this assignment and yet you force me to come here anyway.  I don't know why you would risk the trust between us but…don't you die on me old man, at least not before I get my revenge on you.  So take care of yourself before I get back and start hunting you down…"

          She remembered!  The map belongs to some fantasy fiction called...The Lord of the Rings!  If she can buy some time before he close off the connection, maybe she can…maybe…  She opened her internet explorer and went to msn.com to begin searching for the storyline on The Lord of the Rings.  If she was able to know what will happen during the story, it may help her along the way, maybe even save her life.

          "Don't even think about it.  At the end of this conversation, I'll personally cancel your cell phone connection.  You'll never make it in time to search for the whole 'story'."

          "Is it fake or real?  It is just a fiction and yet this place seemed so real…"  Eleanor clicked into a site and began searching for the right materials.  Finding none, she clicked the back button impatiently and continued to scroll down the search list.  How come you can never find anything you needed?

          "I am sorry but I cannot tell you.  I am going to hang up now.  Get ready and carry out the assignment as soon as possible."

        "What role does Kelvin play in all this!!"  Eleanor shouted, trying to keep Bilbo on line. "Hello?  Hello!!"

          The line went dead.  The website which was loading, displayed the 'error on connection' message.  Her only bond to the truth and her own world was now gone.

          "Bilbo!  You bastard!"  Eleanor screamed.  In her frustration, she threw her cell phone.  It sailed across the balcony, landing at some unknown place below.  Eleanor sat down, inhaling deeply and closing her eyes.  She needed a vacation.

          _Alright, I landed on some lame place called "Middle Earth which belongs to some stupid fantasy story which probably is about rapists running around and trying to jump on people.  For some reason, Bilbo-the traitor- was able to get me here then contact me; only to send me off to another assignment.  Now, I am forced to transfer that big heavy box to Rivendell, by myself.  During that time, I'll have to kill those who get in my way. How sweet…but at least I get to kill people, _she thought sarcastically.  _That's something I don't get everyday.  Boy, I wonder when I'll get to see a psychiatrist.  Maybe I should start making my appointment._

          Sighing, Eleanor stood up again.  Looking at her stuffs as they lay all over the floor, there wasn't much that can help her for this assignment.  She was ill-equipped, that's for sure.  She wasn't expecting things to turn up this way.  There is something missing however.  Shit, her cell phone!  Bilbo said he will phone her once she arrived at that place!  She ran to the edge of the balcony where her phone was last seen but wasn't able to locate it.  She dumped all the things back into her bag and ran to the balcony door carrying it.  Turning the knob she realized that something wasn't right.

**The door didn't open.**

          She turned the doorknob again, with more force this time.  Still the door didn't open.  He won't do this to her would he?

Jerking the door, Eleanor yelled, "Open the fucking door!!"

Legolas thought he heard something from the 'mad woman', yet he continued his way to his father's room; planning carefully as to what he would say to his father about this dilemma.  Little did he know as to what will happen to him once the 'mad woman' finds him until it was too late.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

That's the end of the chapter~ I hope you liked it!! @_@^ (:D: thought this represent me better since I wear glasses.  Won't it be freaky if I have eyes that are big enough to go parallel with my mouth~~)


	5. Breaking things and killing people are g...

Same declaimers apply throughout the story; I own nothing except my original characters like Kevin or Eleanor.

I am sorry about the formatting of the story. I want to thank Hana for bringing it to my attention.  Also, the relationship between Eleanor and Bilbo will be revealed in later chapters.   Sorry about the inconveniences. @_@^

++++++++++++++++++++++

The Double Cross-Chapter 5

Elves came rushing out of the nearby balconies; most of them seemed to be furious to be disturbed so early in the morning.  She jumped from Legolas' balcony to the one next to his.  She pushed past many curious elves and opened the door.  She was on a rampage when she started hunting for her prey-Legolas.  If someone is to look for her, they will have no problem since she left a whole trail of broken objects.

She located him in front of a wooden door, walking back and forth and talking to himself as he rehearsed.  "Father, it is different from what it seems…No, that's bad…Hell, it's all her fault!"

"Legolas!" Eleanor barked as her fist connected with his face.  The force brought the surprise Legolas to the ground. "How dare you lock me up!"

"You crazy woman!" He screamed as he kicked her, knocking her off balance.  They were fighting on the floor again.  Both of them were rolling around as each tried to get on top of each other, breaking expensive artworks and vases along the way. The only difference was that both of them were aiming at each other's throat this time.

Then the wooden door beside them opened, revealing the man whom got the guards out of Legolas' room.

"You two have caused quite a commotion," King Thranduil said with a tint of amusement in his voice.  He was leaning comfortably on his doorframe; he looked at his son who had a black eye and the young lady who looked just as bad as his son but still managed to smile innocently at him.

          "Father!" Legolas protested.  He began to explain himself as he saw that many elves had gathered around him, "Look at her father, she is a witch!  She was able to enter my room at the middle of the night without my notice!  I was just trying to hold her down since I considered her as an intruder.  She was pretending to communicate with someone by using a small rectangle box.  Later she opened another box and light started to come out of it.  Now, she even tried to murder me, she is insane!"

          "Oh?" Thranduil said, "What do you have to say about this, my lady?"

          "Me?" Eleanor said as she glared at Legolas before she stared shyly at the ground.  _Payback time, "Oh…right…um… I was from another world…and…um…IT JUST HAPPENED that I landed on Prince Legolas' bed…and then…um…we were having sex… I MEAN FIGHTING…that's right…um…"_

Eleanor raised her head and saw a wide eyed King and the open mouths of other Elves.  She can't contain her laugher any longer.  She burst out laughing, she laughed tears started to come out.

          Legolas was trying hard not to raise his hands to strangle her.  _Oh my god! She's still playing around at a moment like this! I am going to kill her this time.  Correction, I am going to kill her **properly this time.**_

          "Looks like I went too far," Eleanor said as she continued to laugh, "What he said is true, except the part where he said I am crazy and me being a witch. That was his own opinion, how he came up with that is something I do not know.  But I didn't enter his room and land on his bed on purpose.  I was fighting with my competitor until we both fell off a bridge.  When I regained my senses, I was already here.  How I managed to arrive here was most likely Bilbo's doing.  All I know was that I must deliver that box of mine to a place called Rivendell immediately.  Or else, I might never be able to return to my world."

          Legolas recovered from his shock and yelled, "Not a chance in hell are you coming with me to Rivendell!"  Ignoring the gasp from others, he ran back to his room to check his weaponry and his gears.  His bow and arrow glittered under the sun, as if tempting him to use it against a particular person, a woman to be exact.

It was too late to start the journey now but he will leave at the break of dawn tomorrow.  He must leave before she tags along or else he can guarantee that only one of them will make it to Rivendell.

          After a moment of silence, Thranduil cleared his throat, "So you know Bilbo Baggins.  You can accompany my son only under one condition.  It is under his approval."

          "I can go alone."

          "He is heading there tomorrow.  You'll need someone to guide you.  Also, you won't be able to make it out of Mirkwood if you are going alone.  You will be killed long before that.  Only my son can ensure your safety."

          "He is the same as me, maybe even worse.  What difference does it make."

          "We, as elves, are known for our technique on bows and our light, swift movements."

          However, Eleanor concluded that Thranduil only wanted to turn Legolas' weaknesses into strong qualities since he was his son.  In her own translation, the true meanings behind Thranduil's words are: His light body will be blown away by the first strong wind which means he is feeble.  Since he depended on his weapons to make him strong, he has no personal strength whatsoever which make him practically useless.  Also a coward since he flees quickly with the swift movements of his.  It all narrows down to one word: pathetic.

          "My decision is made; you cannot leave this place unless you are traveling with my son.  Because of he was delayed today, he will depart tomorrow.  You got one day to convince him to let you go with him."

         _Shit, like that's going to happen.  But I got some tricks up my sleeves that might do the trick.  After all, I didn't become a Get Backer for nothing._

~~~~~~~~

          Kelvin looked at his surrounding, he was in a bedroom.  Although it cannot be compared to his own, it might be the best thing he got since he came to this queer place.  There was a small toilet at the corner of the room with flies swirling on top and a dim light coming from the oil lamp.  The bed was made of hard wooden boards and has no cover.

He remembered that he landed right on the hard marble floor.  The place looked like some court in a castle but instead of looking bright, majestic, and magnificent, it was quite dark.  The only source of light came from small candles that looked as if they were about to go out any second.  There was a man standing in front of him.  He looked old and full of wisdom with his long white beard.  His name was Saruman and the old man told him that he is currently in Isengard.

Kelvin felt the darkness which surrounded that man even though he was dressed in white.  He knew the old man is more dangerous than he looked.  There is no chance of escaping from that old man.  It was clear to Kelvin that if he is to refuse to follow Saurman's orders, Saruman will kill him without a second thought.  Still the most unnerving part was that Saurman mentioned about Eleanor; about how she was suppose to be here since he summoned them both.

Kelvin will be leaving tomorrow to find her.  After, he was to bring her and her possessions to Saruman.  Kelvin is a businessman; he won't do anything that didn't benefit himself.  Saruman had given him a small group of hunters to be under his control for his search.  From what he observed, a war will most likely take place soon.  Kelvin always loves to be on the winning side.  Even if it means to exterminate his comrades then so be it.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

This is the end of the chapter! Please review so I know what you think about it! Thank you for reading my story!!@_@^


	6. if you want a piece of me, come and get ...

Same declaimers apply throughout the story; I own nothing except my original characters like Kevin or Eleanor.

The Double Cross –Chapter 6

Eleanor was left alone in her new room.  A she-elf, whatever her name was, went to look for new clothes.  After all, she was all wet and she was not wearing the proper clothes according to their standards.  The room was painted in dark forest green.  There was a bed at the right side of the room.  It was one of the old fashion beds that have four wooden poles, one at each corner of the bed.  White curtains hung from the vertical rods which were connected to the four poles.  The box which came with her and her whip was placed on a wooden desk on the left.  In the middle, there was a big window that can see directly to the archery field.

Eleanor dropped her bag and leaned back as she fell onto the bed, closing her eyes and not caring if she is making a mess.  She inhaled deeply, enjoying her little moment of silence.  She needed time for everything to sink in.  All the events happened seemed nothing but a dream.  Opening her eyes, nothing changed, she was still in that dark forest green coloured room.  She should know better because she felt the sting from the bruises Legolas give to her.

No matter what, she always seemed to be the wrong person at the wrong place, at the wrong time.  It happened last time and it happened now.  She reached into her bag and found her wallet, opening it, she saw her family portrait.  Her mother and father sat comfortably on a chair in front while her sister and she stood at the back, with her leaning on her mother's shoulder while her sister leaned on her father's.  Each of them was smiling as they took the picture.  It was New Year and they have just moved to Vancouver from Hong Kong a month prior so the whole background was covered with red as red means good fortune to the Chinese.  However, now, the red at the background seemed to foreshadow the endless bloodshed that soon happened after.

          At that time, she was a spoiled brat, always wanting things to go her way, never even considering about others.  Maybe it was her personality or her bad communication skills that caused things to happen.  Whatever it was it didn't matter anymore as it had happen a long time ago, never again will she see her parents, and never again will she see her sister.  She will never forgive what her sister did to her parents.  Eleanor made sure she delivered that message to her sister during their last encounter.

          Someone knocked on the door before he or she opened it.  It was that elf again; she placed the stack of clothes on the desk.  Nodding at Eleanor, she exited the room.

Whatever happened, it was in the past, she can't change it and she can't do anything to help what has occurred.  She understood it was out of her power to change and she wasn't even going to try.

Smiling as she got up, she changed into a long white dress that was traced with gold and silver threads all.  It had a simple design, with a U-shaped collar at the front and ballooned sleeves which tighten from her elbows downward.  There were two layers to the dress, the top layer splits into an upside-down V, revealing another layer of white garment underneath.  Wearing the dress reminded Eleanor of those women during the Renaissances.  In her high school years, she didn't like to wear dresses because she was afraid of what other would see from it-elephant sized legs and a huge ass.  Hell, she doesn't give a damn anymore.  _So what if my ass is big, sue me._

_Alright Eleanor, you can do it.  Just use the methods that work for you all the time. Eleanor picked up her bag and whip, taking a deep breath before she opened her door.  Being indecisive was never part of her vocabulary list, she prefer to get things done and over with._

He was sitting comfortably underneath a big tree, reading a book.  His bow was placed beside him, along with his arrows and his Elven knives.  His silver blond hair shined moved in a wave as wind gently blew.  He didn't even look up when she approached him.

"Hello Legolas."

Silence.  _Not very talkative I see.  Let's just get this over with._

**Strategy #1: Sucking Up**

**          "Wow, impressive.  I can't actually remember the last time I've read.  What book are you reading right now?" **

          Legolas looked up from his book, "if you are trying to get my approval.  The answer is 'no'."  With that, he continued reading.

          _Bastard…_

**Strategy #2: Whining**

          "Please Legolas! You have to let me go!  This is my only chance of going home.  Please, pretty please, please!!"  Eleanor grabbed the hand which Legolas was using to hold the book and waved it back and forth.

          Legolas shook his head, gently pulling away, "Lady Eleanor, it is improper for you to hang onto a man no matter what the reason is.  It was being thoughtless of me to do what I did before.  I've let my pride get in the way.  Therefore, we are now even, considering what you have said in front of my father and others.  However, the journey to Rivendell might seem to be close yet it is far.  There are sightings of orcs roaming along the borders of Mirkwood.  I do not see a reason why you would put your life in the line for a simple box."

**          _It is my only chance to go home! Why can't you understand that?  Do you really hate me this much to see me suffer?  Or you just wanted to see me beg?  If you don't want to do it the easy way, I'll do it the easier way._**

          Eleanor picked up one of his two knives, handing one to him she spoke in a determined voice, "Let us duel.  If I win, I can go."

          "I will not fight with you.  My decision is made and it is final.  You do not have the physical ability to do it and you do not know your way around these woods.  This is not about me going against you.  It is about your safety.  If you wanted to transport that box to Rivendell, I will personally do it for you."

         "Why don't you just let me go with you?" Eleanor yelled, "I didn't mean to fall onto your bed.  I didn't want that to happen!  You think that I even wanted to be here!  You think that I wanted to transfer that fucking box to that place!  I am sick of this!  Why am I always in this powerless position!  Why am I always being pushed around?"  She turned and ran for the forest.  Legolas took a step forward, raising his hand as if he could touch her retreating form.  He opened his mouth but no sound came out.  He watched until she disappeared.

          "I'm sorry."

~~~~~~~~~~

Eleanor kept running.  Getting lost and the monsters which Legolas referred to as orcs never crossed her mind.  Tears swelled in her eyes but she made no intention of wiping it away, it blurred her vision; just like her life.  Everything about her situation were crashing down onto her, suffocating her-going to an unknown place; getting a transportation mission; having no chance of return; being refused for she was weak and did not know the way.

She tripped upon a log and fell face first onto the muddy water.  She pushed herself up.  Going on all four, she looked at her reflection on the dirty water.  She did something she didn't do ever since her parents died- she cried as she screamed in pain and agony.

"God I am sick of this!  If you want a piece of me, I am right here! Come and get me you mother fucker!  I was never as strong as I portrayed to be.  I am not some action hero; I am just a girl trying a place where I can belong.  Is it that difficult?"

She continued to look at her own reflection.  Instead of seeing an Asian girl that have the perfect hair and clothes, she found herself looking at a girl with mud all over her face.  Her clean body was wet again; her white dress was now splash with mud and grass.  She laughed at the image she saw, she could almost feel her heart lighten up.

"I never thought you can look like what you look now Eleanor.  God, if he won't let me go.  Then I really have to make a run for it.  What do you think?"

Ever since she was small, she had this habit of talking to herself to a mirror because her friends were too ignorant to listen to her to talk about her feelings.  The mirror is always patient in listening to her.  It is always there when she needed a chat.  Most of all, unlike people, it will never tell another soul what she said.

Suddenly a loud roar was heard.  It echoed around the forest, making it impossible to distinguish the direction it came from.

Looking around in horror, she stood up quickly.  All she saw were trees, trees and trees, the palace was nowhere in sight.  She pulled out her whip and Legolas' knife.

_It can't be orcs could it?  Shit what have I gotten myself into!_

++++++++++++++++++++

What do you think about this chapter?  I hope you enjoy reading it! Please read and review.  Thanks


	7. Shattered

Same declaimers apply throughout the story; I own nothing except my original characters like Kevin or Eleanor.  Thank you for reviewing my story!!

The Double Cross- Chapter 7

Somewhere in Mirkwood, daytime

          _That was her voice!  I am sure of it._  Kelvin and his band of orcs, 20 in total, began to run toward the sound.  They had been on the hunt for two days now and he, being the leader, was able to ride a horse while others ran.  They have just arrived at the outskirt of Mirkwood and not long until they heard a scream filled with pain and not to mention the profanity.  Even though it sounded like her voice, he started to have second thoughts.  It wasn't like Eleanor to have a mental breakdown.  He once considered her to be a strong fortress, one can attack yet it will not fall.  However, he needed to be sure.

          Kelvin raised his hand, signaling his band of hunters to haut.  There were sounds coming from behind them and it was getting louder.  It was the sound of horses galloping, how many he couldn't tell.  He and his group moved hid in the bushes, no long two young men with long golden hair came into view.  They had skins that resemble a woman, all shiny and smooth looking.  One of them was wearing a grayish shirt with brown tight pants while the other wore a white shirt with pants in the same fashion.  Each of them was riding a grey horse; they seemed in a hurry as they were riding as quick as possible.  Kelvin rode out in front of them, the two men slowed down as they came close.

          "What is your business here, young lad." The men in grey asked.

          "I came to see the king yet I seemed to have lost my way in the woods." Kelvin lied.

          The two men paused, sniffing something in the air.  "Orcs!"

The Elves pulled out their sword as arrows came in their direction.  They diverged the arrows and the arrows landed on the ground beside them.

Then they noticed the arrows never headed to the young smiling man, only at them.  He must be one of them.

The band of orcs jumped out from their hidden spot.  The Elves turned their horses and rode passed Kelvin as the orcs pursued them.  Kelvin watched as two of the orcs pulled out an arrow and placed it on the string of their bow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Eleanor watched from up high as two Elves came into view.  She was standing on the ground with her whip and Leoglas' knife until she heard the sound of horses approaching.  She didn't know the number of enemies that were approaching so it was better to hide.  She put her whip behind her, biting on to the knife she began to climb up the closest tree on her right.  By pushing herself up the lowest branch and swinging herself onto some higher ones, she sat and opened her black metal box from her backpack.

          The revolver shined under the sun.  There were three clips, twenty-one bullets in total; seven bullets were in each clip.  She slid one clip into the magazine and put the other two close to her.  She tied Legolas' dagger onto the end of her whip.  Now all she could do was to wait.

          Arrows came behind the horsemen and one of them fell as he was hit in the throat.  The one in grey was hit in the left shoulder, his sword dropped onto the ground yet he continued.  He disappeared from view.  _So much for getting a ride back to the palace.___

          Men …or animals that resembled King Kong came into view.  Those men wore black armors and face painted themselves in black with some white stripes.  _They must be orcs._  Eleanor conclude, recalling as to what Legolas had said that roamed in the forest these days_.  Oorcs ran out from the bushes and began shooting arrows behind the injured man.  More and more orcs began to appear, there were at least fifteen of them.  Eleanor walked from branch to branch, following the injured Elf as orcs ran below her._

          _To help or not to help, that is the question._  Eleanor watched as the injured man fell of his horse because he was struck in the back by another arrow.  The Elf continued riding, never once hinder by his injuries. The band of orcs ran toward him, laughing and giving war cries like savages.  _I have the power to save him but who would come and rescue me when I am in danger.  If he is a man, then he must take care of his own problem because no one will take care of you forever.  One has to be independent for himself._

         She watched as a man came into view, he was wearing something that resembled Robin Hood; she would have laughed at his clothes except she knew him.

          It was Kelvin.

          "You got the information I need," he said as he approached the Elf. "Where is Eleanor?  Tell me and your life will be spared."

          _The man was hurt and the other was dead because of me!_

          "I do not know what you are talking about," The Elf said bitterly.  "Even if I do, what makes you think that I would tell you."

          Kelvin smiled and snapped his finger; an orc came out behind him, holding his black blade above his head.  Eleanor knew what she needed to do; it was her fault that the two Elves are in the situation they are in now.

          Eleanor jumped off the tree, holding onto the dagger at the end of her whip.  She aimed for the head of the orc that was closest to her when an image of the wooden box with a carved dragon flashed before her.

          She blinked as the image disappeared.  Damn, she missed!  She felt as ors turned toward her, he swung his sword down towards her.  She raised her dagger to block when she saw an image of a black iron-made book and a golden ring before her.  Then different images appeared before her as if she was watching a projector: the image of the box, the book, the golden ring, Bilbo, her family, friends from long ago, Kelvin, and her master.  It finally stopped when she saw she was standing in front of her house.

          The mansion looked peaceful.  The front was designed with red bricks and had a black top.  She walked pass the old big oak tree and saw a broken swing moving back and forth with the wind.  The board that was used for sitting was split into halves.  The swing had been tied to the tree since a long time ago by her father.  She used to sit on it all the time, watching clouds and birds fly above her.  Ever since that incident, she never came back.  She had moved out of the house and lived in her little apartment long ago.  However, it looked exactly the same as the time she had left.

          She pushed opened the front door.  _Oh god…not again…no No NO!!_  She walked down the empty corridor; voices can be heard from where she was.  It was from the television and it was broadcasting the same advertisement as that day, that very day her parents died.  She lifted her hand touching the door to the living room.  _Should she?_  But she needed to know, she cannot run from it forever.  She had seen everything; the worst scenario was to see her parents again.  She saw them before, there is nothing to fear.  She took a deep breath and step into the room.

          Her worst nightmare came true.  Her mother lay on her face in front of her, a bullet hole in the head.  Blood was gushing out of her half blown head.  Her father was on the couch, a horror expression was on his face.  He was also shot in the head; his blood was flowing freely out of his body, turning the green sofa behind him purple.

          She was too late_.  That Bitch!_

          "Sarah, fuck you!"

Eleanor turned around and exited the living room.  She ran up the stairs to her sister's room and kicked opened the door.  Her sister was nowhere in sight.

          "Looking for me?"  Sarah, Eleanor's sister, said in a sweet voice.

Eleanor swirled around and saw the one she hated the most and will continue to hate for the rest of her life.  Sarah had blood all over her face, her blue sweater and jeans.  It was she who gave her sister the blue sweater on her birthday, it made her sick.

"You saw what happened to mom and dad right?"  She smiled proudly as she raised her gun and click the safety.  "Don't worry, you'll join them soon.  I'll try to give you a painless death."

Eleanor recalled that she turned around and jumped out of the window behind her, landing on the porch beneath her at that time.  However, this time, she didn't budge.  She simply stood there as her sister pointed the gun at her.

"I will never forgive you.  You will burn in hell you selfish bitch.  It was your decision to fuck with that bastard.  Now that you got pregnant, you just go berserk and kill everyone closest to you.  Do you have any idea what you are doing?  Can you understand the pain that you are putting your family through?"

"He left me!! He left me and went into the arms of another woman right after he found out that I have his baby!  But that doesn't matter anymore, nothing does."  Sarah paused as she wiped away the tears in her eyes.  Suddenly her expression changed.  "What a crappy way to beg for your life.  I thought you were smart enough to not anger the one who has the power over your life.  Do you think that I would not shot you after your grand speech?  I shot my own parents; I can also shot my sister.  You should at least humor me and make an effort to try to run away instead of standing and shaking in fear."

"I didn't stay here to die, Sarah." Eleanor said smoothly, surprised that she was able to suppress her anger. "I am going to kill you.  I will come up to you and I will break your wrists.  After that I will slowly break every bone in your body.  I will enjoy watching you as you die in pain.  I missed that chance the last time and I will not miss it again."

Eleanor dodged the bullets and wrapped her hand around her sister's neck.  She kicked the gun out of Sarah's hand, never loosen her grip. _Why does it have to end this way?  Someone save me, save me from killing my sister.  Someone stop me before I turn into my sister.  Please…please._

+++++++++++++++++

Well, now we know what happened to Eleanor's family~~  

Thank you for reading my story!!  I am sorry that it was long, I have to get Eleanor's past out in the open.  I'll explain how she got to know Kelvin and Bilbo soon.  Until that time, please review so I know what you think about it!!


	8. Blood lusted

Same declaimers apply throughout the story; I own nothing except my original characters like Kevin or Eleanor.

The Double Cross-Chapter 8

The elf in grey stumbled out of the forest, his legs buckled beneath him. He fell onto his four but he forced himself to stand up again. That lady needed help and he refuse to fail her. He would have gone help her without a second thought but his wound will slow him down. If he joined the fighting, he would only get in the way. The only thing he could do now is to get to the palace as quick as possible and get help.

*Flashback*

An orc raised his sword high in the air, ready to stab him to death. A girl at his right jumped down from a tree, surprising the orc that was in front on him. The orc jerked and stabbed him in his injured shoulder, again. She was about to pierce the orc¡¦s skull when she suddenly twitched. She landed right next to ¡¥it¡¦. She swung her right arm up and chopped the orc¡¦s sword into halves. Even with his Elven eyes, he could only make out a blurry shadow.

Other orcs gave a war cry before they rushed toward the girl. He rolled onto his side and began to make his way to get help. When he turned around, the girl jumped out of the way just before swords were jabbed into her body. She ran deeper off into the woods as orcs pursued. The sound of swords clashing and painful cries from orcs proved that she was still alive.

*End flashback*

Legolas saw some movement out of the corner of his eyes. He put down his book as one of the Royal Guards kneeled beside the injured man, supporting him from collapsing. The injured man grabbed the guard by his collar and choked his words out, ¡§¡Kthere was a¡Kla¡Klady in the forest¡Korcs¡Kgathered around¡Kher¡Kgo!¡¨

_It won¡¦t be Eleanor right? Legolas moved toward the elf before he pointed in the northwest direction. The elf lost conscience before Legolas can ask._

One of the guards walked up to Legolas, kneeling down he said, ¡§Prince, I ask the permission to rescue.¡¨

Legolas nodded, taking two elven swords, some quivers and a bow from a guard beside him, he ran into the direction which the fainted elf had pointed. Twenty of the guards followed after him. They disappeared into the forest.

As Legolas ran, he came across many dead orcs. No, he wouldn¡¦t call ¡¥them¡¦ dead bodies anymore. The parts of the body of orcs were scattered all over the place. Arms and legs of them were totally cut off. No other place of each orc was injured. It was as if the attacker wanted the orcs to feel the pain and fear from their wounds and the knowledge of their upcoming death. Black blood was pouring out of the limbs. Light cries could be heard from a dying orc nearby.

A guard next to him shook his head, not even the worst creature deserves such a death.

He moved on, jumping across small ditches as he passed through the forest trail. He heard the sound of metal colliding with something soft. There was a wide open field about four hundred meters in front, making it much easier for Legolas and his group to find her. Then, he saw a person in white appeared in the small opening in front. He let out the breath he was holding, _so she is safe._

However, Eleanor soon turned around and ran to his left, disappearing from his view. Orcs were seen through the opening and they chased after her. He must hurry.

**300 Meters**

Angry cries and curses of orcs could be heard as metals clashed with each other.

**200 Meters**

Silence

**100 Meter**

Laughter could be heard.

**0 Meter**

Legolas and his team stopped and couldn¡¦t believe what they saw: no orcs remained standing. It wasn¡¦t that which shock them. It was Eleanor, she stood over an orc. The orc was moaning as it was about lose consciousness. She raised her foot and stomped on the orc¡¦s arm. She kept on applying pressure until she heard a satisfying crack. She repeated the process as she continued to break the orc¡¦s other arm and his legs. She laughed as she pulled out her whip, waving the dagger before the orc, playing with his fear. She swung the whip several times toward the orc before she turned around and walked off.

The body of the orc were severed as the limbs separated from the body, blood had sprayed everywhere. Eleanor didn¡¦t look back as she skipped over each of dead body parts as if she¡¦s playing a game. She took no notice of the blood she had on her body. Half of her face and both of her arms were smeared with black blood.

An orc jerked beside her, raising his sword as his last blow. Eleanor didn¡¦t even look at him before he fell back with blood coming out of his elbows and knees.

Nobody could even see what happened.

Eleanor looked at the dead orc next to her. She started giggling like a young girl, softly at first but soon her laughter got louder and wilder. She continued to laugh as she raised her hand to see her blood stained hands; continued to laugh as if she had gone berserk.

¡§I love this body! I am going to keep this. This time no one would be able to stop me from returning to Sauron, not Gandalf, Aragorn, Frodo or you, Legolas Greenleaf.¡¨ Eleanor continued to laugh as she started to lick the blood on her dagger. Turning around, she finally looked at Legolas as his men raised their bows.

At that moment Legolas knew, she had a hunger for blood and murder.

She had the exact same eye as Sauron, her eyes were no longer brown. It was golden red.

++++++++++++++++++

Well I finally got this finished. I have been busy for the past weeks because of all the homework and tests the teacher gave (I swear there¡¦s a conspiracy behind all these!!). Guess I am safe now since it¡¦s spring break. ;p

I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story!! Please review cuz it really motivates me!!


	9. Walking between a truth and a lie

Same declaimers apply throughout the story; I own nothing except my original characters like Kevin or Eleanor.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story and I hope that you¡¦ll like this chapter. I am still testing here and there since this is my first Lotr story. Therefore criticisms are welcome.

The Double Cross-Chapter 9

Eleanor continued to strangle her sister. She broke Sarah¡¦s wrist as Sarah tried to pry her hands off. The gun slid across the room as the sisters fought. Eleanor never hated anyone so much; she grabbed onto Sarah¡¦s hair and slammed her head roughly against the floor.

Who would go crazy because of a man? Eleanor can¡¦t possibly imagine. However, it makes no difference now. Sarah will die, Eleanor thought bitterly. _After all, an eye for an eye.__ That is what my mentor taught me and this is where I am going to apply it._

Blood began to flow out from the back of Sarah¡¦s head. Sarah was no longer screaming and jerking, she was losing her consciousness. Red fluid was all over Eleanor¡¦s hand. Red, just like her parent¡¦s blood.

_Oh my god. What am I doing?_

Long had she wanted to get a chance to revenge her parent¡¦s death. But what will come after it once she killed Sarah? Will she be satisfied? Fulfilled? Or lose her sense of direction in her life?__

This was not the answer she wanted. Eleanor pushed herself back and sat down, but not without moving herself away from Sarah, who remained on the floor. Eleanor took a good look around Sarah¡¦s room. It was a typical teenager room. Stuff animals were placed on her bed. Clothes were thrown carelessly onto her desk and chair. Sarah got a length-sized mirror which was reflecting Eleanor and everything beside her perfectly, which included Sarah. Then Eleanor frowned.

Her reflection, noticing that she was watching, smiled and waved at her as ¡¥she¡¦ pulled out a knife from behind. ¡¥She walked up to Sarah who was also in the reflection. Pulling Sarah up, ¡¥she¡¦ slit Sarah¡¦s throat. Eleanor watched in horror as she slowly turned to see Sarah who laid behind her but she was fine. Looking back at the mirror, her moving reflection was gone.

Eleanor blinked, was that her imagination? Then she suddenly realized¡K_what am I doing here? Wasn¡¦t I supposed to be in Mirkwood?_ Things didn¡¦t seem to make sense any longer. A world of fiction was brought to life, now she is in god knows where. Eleanor got close to the mirror and touched it. Instead of feeling something cold and hard, her index finger sailed through it. Then some sort of force pulled her into the mirror before she had time to react.

Eleanor crashed down onto the hard cement floor beneath her. Looking around, she recognized she was no longer in her sister¡¦s room, but in school. She saw a roll of lockers beside her. The school didn¡¦t change much considering it still have those wall painted in neon yellow colour. All the memories flooded back to her; all the good times and difficult times.

The bell rang as students got out of their class.

¡§Eleanor, what are you doing here?¡¨

Eleanor glanced up and saw her old friend, Danielle, standing there. She got a handful of textbooks and binders in her hands. Danielle and she went to elementary school together. Ending up in the same secondary was no surprise since they lived in the same area. Danielle came from France and moved to Canada by the time she was ten. It didn¡¦t take a long time before they were great friends as both of them have the same interest. They told everything to each other, each acting as a counsellor or just simply someone to confide in. However, years have passed since they last met. Her long brown hair was cut to shoulder length but her green eyes remained the same. After the demise of her parents, they hadn¡¦t talk with each other anymore as Eleanor began to isolate herself before she dropped out of school.

¡§Eleanor you were gone for so long.¡¨ Danielle said. ¡§Tell me, what is going on. Do you need a place to stay, cause if you do¡K¡¨ When she saw Eleanor shaking her head, she said in frustration, ¡§talk to me so I can at least help you damn it.¡¨

¡§I am sorry.¡¨ Eleanor said, casting her last glance, ¡§I am not even supposed to be here.¡¨

Eleanor got up and quickly made for the exit. If she remembered correctly, she is currently on second floor. By heading straight ahead, there should be a staircase which leads to outside. _Don¡¦t be nice to me, or I¡¦ll never be able to stand up on my own again._

¡§Wait don¡¦t go!¡¨ Danielle called behind her, and then she turned to some student beside her and shouted ¡§Quick, call the police! She¡¦s Eleanor Chan!, the one who killed her parents and blamed her sister for it. Her sister went crazy because of her.¡¨

Eleanor jerked to a stop and turned around, glaring at her friend. Several students had gathered around to watch as the scene before them unfolded.

¡§What? Are you going to kill me as to what you did to your parents? In case you didn¡¦t notice, we are in school and if you kill me now. Unless you kill every one of the people in school, there will be so many witnesses that you will never be able to get away with it.¡¨ Danielle sneered. ¡§How could you kill your parents after all they have done for you! You should be the one to die, not them. How can you still be alive? I would be so shameful that I would have killed myself!¡¨

Eleanor stared at Danielle a moment longer before she started to laugh. ¡§Whoever you are, listen to this very carefully. Danielle loved my family. Even so, she is the only one who understood me clearly. She knows me well enough to know that I am not someone who will do such a thing. If not,¡¨ Eleanor pointed at herself, ¡§why would I consider her as a friend in the first place.¡¨

With that, she walked down the stairs, ignoring those who pointed fingers at her and teachers who came out of their classroom to see what was going on. _Now I am positive that I am not in the real world. If I am not, then where am I?_ Then Eleanor heard something. It sounded like music of some sort yet it sounded like a chant also. However, it stopped before she had a chance to listen to it.__

Eleanor frowned as she got out of the school, feeling the cold breeze. The death of her parents caused her to be on the verge of insanity. A lot of time was needed before Eleanor was able to let it go, especially when Sarah, her only sister, was the murderer. Even so, at the back of her mind, she always dreamed of killing Sarah to avenge for her parents and the pain which Sarah had caused. Now after she was close to doing it did she realized that she would never be able to kill Sarah.

There was something she had forgotten before; her parents are dead for a long time ago. They are dead; they will never be alive again giving Sarah another chance to murder them. What happened before just doesn¡¦t make sense.

Coming back to school had been a nightmare. Eleanor remembered how difficult it was to keep her head high as people pointed fingers at her. Going to school just didn¡¦t appeal to her anymore. Before, the main reason for her to go to school was so she can repay her parents as they gave her a chance to become someone. After that incident, Eleanor had no one to care for and no goal to thrive for anymore.

It was as if she was in a dream that was created to make her go insane. The person knows about her weakness and what will hurt her to most. It was almost painful for her to not be able to prevent the death of her parents. She had always feared what others would say to her. That was the main reason why she isolated herself from others. Hearing those words coming out of Danielle was almost depressing. Luckily, she was able to realize that there is not way that Danielle would say something like that. But why? Whatever it is, she wants out.

Eleanor walked pasted her old house and continued down the street. She walked into her apartment building, it wasn¡¦t the best apartment in the world but she¡¦ll have to make-do. It wasn¡¦t as if she is staying there for a long time anyway. Entering her room, she took out her gym bag which had all her equipment in it. If a bastard was the cause of her staying here then she¡¦s not going down without a fight.

Swinging her bag onto her back by twisting her wrist as she opened the door of her apartment, she paused; the chanting was starting again.

++++++++++++++++++

¡§Prince! Don¡¦t go near her!¡¨

Legolas moved slowly toward Eleanor, who continued to laugh. He had seen those who went battle crazy, but had never encountered a situation where a person¡¦s personality changed that significantly within such a short time.

Instead of battle crazy, he considered the fact that there might be something inside Eleanor¡¦s body, something evil. From what she had said before, Eleanor seemed to be possessed by the One Ring. But how? Wasn¡¦t the ring supposed to be in Shire; in the hands the ringbearer?

¡§Eleanor¡K¡¨

¡§I told you she¡¦s gone, it means she¡¦s not longer here anymore.¡¨ Eleanor gave a small smile as she swayed from side to side. She got an inebriated look on her face; it was as if she was in a dreamlike state.

¡§Then where is she?¡¨

¡§She¡¦s in here.¡¨ Eleanor chuckled as she pointed to her head, ¡§She is fading; you should¡¦ve feel it also. She is living within her own memory. Her fears and her desires are placed in front of her. Whether she will survive is completely up to her. From how it¡¦s going, she¡¦s not doing too well don¡¦t you think.¡¨ It wasn¡¦t a question but a statement. Eleanor looked at Legolas, ¡§nothing to say huh prince. Well I love to stay but I got to go. Can¡¦t keep my Lord waiting now can we.¡¨ She walked slowly away from Legolas, keeping her head high, mocking the elves as they are powerless against her.

Eleanor swirled around, ¡§What did you say, you weakling. You should be grateful that I didn¡¦t kill you or any of your men.¡¨

Legolas narrowed his eyes. He didn¡¦t even say anything.

Eleanor felt there was something stirring within her, yearning for escape. No, it took ¡¥it¡¦ so long to be able to get this body. Too long. There is no way that ¡¥it¡¦ will let Eleanor out. No, ¡¥it¡¦ should refer itself as ¡¥it¡¦ anymore. ¡¥It¡¦ has finally taken her body. ¡¥It¡¦ is somebody now, a person, Eleanor. How Eleanor was able recognize that she was in a dream world was beyond ¡¥her¡¦ concern. It doesn¡¦t matter now, if those elves don¡¦t know how to keep his mouth shut, and then ¡¥she¡¦ll have to make them.

+++++++++++++++

Eleanor looked around her apartment; she swore that she had heard some sort of a chant. Yet it was in a foreign language which she couldn¡¦t comprehend. She closed the door and went to her computer. The monitor displayed places that were around her apartment. Even though it was daytime, there weren¡¦t a lot of people on the street.

The chanting was getting louder. It seemed as if the sound were coming from all four walls.

Images began to flash before her: orcs, a dagger covered with black blood, elves shooting arrows in front of her, Legolas¡¦s face.

Eleanor blinked just as she was about to stab into Legolas¡¦ skull. She bended her wrist, barely missing him and cutting parts of his blond hair off. She was sitting on top of him. Eleanor pushed herself off from him and she realized how dirty she was. She was covered with mud and some ink all over her body, in her hair, on her supposedly white dress, on her face and arms, the stupid backpack was waterproofed, so the liquid wasn¡¦t absorbed. Eleanor felt the smooth liquid dripping off her fingertips, smelling it made her want to throw up. She wiped the stuff on her dress.

Looking around, she had a heart attack. The body parts of orcs were chopped off and scattered everywhere. Broken weapons and arrows were all over the ground. The elves didn¡¦t do too good themselves either. Out of all the men, none of them remained standing. She concluded that they must be severely injured; after all they have to be reasonably skilled in combat if they were to fight orcs head-on. This is like a kamikaze, killing others by sacrificing themselves. The sight and the blood were really getting on to her.

There seemed to be a time lapse from the time she jumped out of the tree to now. She couldn¡¦t have been dozed off since she moved to a different place from before. She felt so confused, what is real and what is fake. Did she went crazy after the death of her parents and started creating this world? Or she did indeed crash land onto Middle Earth and what happened before was caused by somebody?

¡§What the hell happened?¡¨ Eleanor buried her face with her hands. Suddenly she felt something hard and cold, looking at her hand; she realized that there was different about her hands.

She was wearing a gold ring.

++++++++++++++=

Well this is the end of Chapter 9. Please read and review cuz so I¡¦ll know what you think about it.


End file.
